


Nothing Like Us

by niallbearlarrypoo



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal, Blood, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Death, Dementia, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hospital, Kinky, Love, Love Affair, M/M, Murder, Narry - Freeform, Phone Sex, Sex, Smut, Therapy, Yelling, butt fuck, dick - Freeform, imagine, larry - Freeform, memory lost, niall - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallbearlarrypoo/pseuds/niallbearlarrypoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know what's real and what's not , but Harry appears everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Guy

"Shit." Harry said as he woke up to see that it was 10 minutes passed 8:00 am. He had to go to work in just 20 minutes and his manager wouldn't be very pleased with him coming in late to the bakery. He didn't have enough time to shower and eat so he decided to put on a beanie and throw on some welcoming yet casual clothes. He had to be there by 8:30 or else he'll have to stay for an extra hour and he wouldn't be able to attend his 5-o'clock class.

  
He went to The University of Manchester and was certainly in 3 courses that all took place at 5 of the afternoon through 10 of the night. He couldn't go late to any of them otherwise it'll cause trouble with his dad if he ever found out he was late or missed a class. His dad was principal of the school so that pretty much sums up why he was in such a death thread. Luckily enough his job was just a block away from his flat which his dad had bought him. Harry made him a bet that if he can pay him back the coast of the flat he had bought him at the end of 2 years tops, he will move out of his dads house and stay in the flat he lives in now.

Harry was on his way to the bakery and spotted a lot of people outside making line. It was freezing out, and theses people have been out there for probably 20 or 30 minutes. he rushed to the back of the bakery and rushed inside, feeling the warmth of the place. The smell of fresh bread filled the air. It was such a pleasant smell. He spotted Barbra, the manager, struggling to pick up a tray with 12 cupcakes. Harry rushed to her. “Morning Barbra.” he said as he grabbed the tray and she let out a sigh of relief. "Hello Harry. Busy morning we got going today.” She said as she pinched his butt. He chuckled as he finished placing the tray on the display window, “So, do I mop today? Whip up some frosting? Or can I finally make some fajitas?” Harry asked Barbra as he followed her back to the kitchen.

Harry has always wanted to do his famous Fajitas for people to taste them. Barbra said they tasted good, but he couldn't make them and sell them there. Harry always bothered her with the same question and he won't stop until she gives in. “Now, Harry. You know the answer to that is no.” , “I know. “ Harry said as he let out a heavy sigh. “You know what you have to do so get to it. Time means money.” She said as she wavered her finger in his face as she left to the front of the store. He was stuck mopping the floor and cleaning the kitchen utensils. What Barbra didn't know is that he ate the left over cake batter in the mixing bowl. It tasted so good to just make it go to waste by sending it down the drain.

Harry was in the middle of mopping the floor when he heard Veronica calling him. “Harry, do you mind taking over my 11 o'clock shift? I have to rush down to the hospital my brother was just called in sick. I have to check up on him.”, “Yeah, sure no problem. Go ahead. Take care.” he told her as he took the apron from her and started to tie it up around his neck and waist. He placed the mop back into the closet and walked to the front to find only 2 customers there. “Uh, Hello, welcome to Marvello's Bakery. What would you like this cold morning?” Harry asked the lady who was shaking on the other side of the pastry window.

“I would like a small latte with whip and a piece of coffee cake please sweetheart.” She said as she handed him 10 euros. He started to do her latte and grabbed her coffee cake and placed it in a bag. “Okay, that'll be 3.03 euros. Here's your change. Have a wonderful day.” Harry said as he handed her the change and her food. “Hello, I would like to order a cake for next week. Just a plain red velvet cake for about 8 people. I'll leave it under the name John.” The man told Harry as he wrote everything down on a notepad he had in hand. “Okay, you won't like anything written on the cake?”, “No, just plain.” Harry scrunched his nose at the guys forward answer. “That will be 22.74 euros.” Harry said as he put away the notepad and reached for the money. Harry quickly handed him his change and he left without a word. Rude.

“Barbra, people can be so cruel in the morning. Even to me! And I'm adorable!” Harry cried to Barbra who grew to a laughing fit. “Now Harry, you know how cranky people get in the morning. Here, have some breakfast.” Barbra said as she handed Harry a cup of coffee and a piece of apple fritter. He smiled and started to eat on one of the tables inside the bakery. “Harry, I'll be back in 5 minutes. I'm going to the store next to us to buy some mittens. My hands are freezing.” Barbra rubbed her hands together and wrapped a scarf around her neck as she headed out. Harry stayed there eating, watching the clock as time passed by.

Harry was in the back, washing the dishes when he hears the ring to the door opening. Barbra was back and he had to quickly go back to his house to pick up his phone to call his dad. Harry turned the water off and walked to the front taking off the apron. “Barbra, I have to g-, Oh, Um sorry I thought you were my ma- um, can I get you anything?” Harry said to the young lad in he store. He was tatted up and had on nothing but a tank top, black skinny jeans, and a red beanie. “How could he possibly resist the weather? It was like 10 degrees Celsius out.” Harry thought to his self as he eyes the guy waiting for an answer.

 

“Just give me a large cup of coffee.” The attractive young lad said in a very husky voice. Harry nodded and started to make the coffee. “How many sugar cubes and how much cream?” He asked; his back faced to him. “Can't I just do that myself?” The guy asked. Harry turned to face him and he was leaning against the counter, his fringe was all over his forehead and he held such a delirious face. “Um, no you ca-," “What kind of a shit hole bakery is this then?” He hissed at Harry and he got startled a bit. Harry quickly reacted and placed his cup of coffee on the counter in front of him along with the bowl of sugar cubes and a carton of cream. “Here, s-serve yourself." Harry said as he stuttered, nerves running around his body. Harry ignored his presence and he had his eyes fixed on the door waiting for Barbra to come back. She has taken more than 20 minutes already.   
Harry's eyes wandered off to look at the guy in front of him who was staring at hi already with a smirk on his face, a cup of coffee in his hand. “That'll be 1.89 euros.” Harry told him as he grabbed the sugar bowl and the carton and placed it on the shelf under the counter. “Oh, I forgot I don't have money. You'll put it on the house, right? Thanks mate.” He said as he winked and started to walk towards the entrance. “N-no, you have t-to pay.” Harry said as he rushed after him, his hand reached out for him to pay up. He turned to face Harry, his blue orbs piercing their way into his green orbs, his smirk still there. “No. I don't have to. You'll pay for me.” and with that he left.

“Barbra wasn't going to like this.” Harry thought as he eyed the guy leaving the bakery. Harry waited for Barbra impatiently pacing around the front of the bakery hoping she would walk in any minute, but only customers did. It was already 3 of the afternoon and she hasn't arrived. Harry was brain-sick. He didn't know where she had wondered off to and she didn't warn him. He had class in just 2 hours and had to get going already. Harry called Veronica to see if she was coming anytime soon, but she didn't pick up. “Jesus.” Harry mumbled and let out a heavy and long sigh. He was about to have a break-down until Barbra wonders into the bakery with a huge smile on her face. He quickly rushed towards her throwing questions at her like if he was her father. “Where were you for the past hours? Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Harry questioned her in a very implicated way. She walked pass him and slapped him shoulder lightly as she giggled to herself. “Oh Harry. I went on a lovely date with Mr. Dawson, the next door store owner. It was lovely and I was in good hands. But, I can imagine the discomfort you had with me gone. I'm sorry, not get going or you'll be late for your class.” She said as she pinched his cheeks. Harry had plenty to ask her about Mr. Dawson but his education came first. He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and headed out.

Harry ran to his house and saw his dads car parked outside. “Oh no, not today.” he mumbled as he fixed his fixed his beanie. His dad always came over once every month to check up on him and took him out so they could talk. He excused Harry out of his classes and made him cancel a day of work to make up for his absents. Harry rushed inside to find his dad with a woman next to him, seating down on Harry's couch rather comfortable and a little too close for Harry's liking. “Hey dad.” Harry said to him as he went in for a hug. “Harry, we have to talk. This is Alice.” Harry was a little confused in the beginning until she got up and placed out a hand for him to shake. “That's right, my dad started dating again." Harry remembered. “Hello. You're my dads girlfriend, right?” She smiled lightly as she placed her hand down since Harry didn't shake her hand. “Um, yeah. I'm-," “Alice, I know. My dad just said your name.” Harry spat at her as he made his way to his room to grab a bag and some books he would need for his classes which started in an hour.

 

“Harry, You're not going to school today. I called in saying it was family matters.” His dad said as he blocked the door. Harry hissed at him, “I don't want to get to know Alice, if that's what you're trying to do. I already told you. I don't want anyone to replace my mom.” His dad started to walk closer to Harry and took away the books from his hands. The bag over his shoulder was slowly slipping off. Harry winced at his dad's touch and turned to face Alice. “I- I'll be in the kitchen.” She looked at his dad and quickly walked away. His dad made his way in front of Harry and sighed heavy. “Look, your mom died 11 years ago. I think it's time I start to date again. If you don't like it, then deal with it. It's my life, and I have decided to date Alice weather you like it or not.” He spat at Harry. Every word of his getting louder and louder as he got closer to him. “Okay then. So, I don't like the idea. I don't have to deal with her. I'm 18 and this is my house. So can you grab Alice and leave?” Harry hissed back at his dad. His dad's face showing anger.

“Harvey, is everything okay?” Alice said as walked in with a cup. Harry scrunched his nose up as he noticed she was drinking from it. It's not that he had a problem, but she didn't ask if she could have a drink. “Yeah, everything's fine.” His dad whispered to her, or at least he tried to. His dad was talking with Alice and Harry was standing in the door-way thinking about why his dad decided to date again. “He was perfectly fine before, why was dating so important for him again. Dad married mom for a reason. That was his soul mate. He shouldn't be dating anyone else.” Harry was interrupted by his dads phone ringing. Harry looked over at Alice and see that she was staring at him. Harry looked away and sighed. “She's not even that attractive.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Really?” Harry heard his dad say as he was looking at Alice with wide eyes then turned to face him. A smirk formed on his dads face. “Okay, well, my son has this flat and there is enough room for another person. He can stay here and help Harry pay up. He'll be put to work in the Bakery a block away from here. Harry will tour him around campus. There's no rush on the money.” Harry stared at his dad as he grinned wide and Harry squinted his eyes as his dad closed his phone and put it away. “What was that all about?” Harry asked him as he scratched his chin. Harry's eyes still squinted. “Well, this guy is going to attend Manchester U and he doesn't have the money so he'll be staying with you to pay up the fees and help you pay up the house. Sounds about right, right?” His dad said to him as he started walking towards the entrance, Alice following behind him. “When will he move in here?” Harry asked him as he stayed starting at his actions. “He'll be here tonight. I hope you don't mind. Do you?” His dad said as he walked close to Harry and smiled weakly at him. “No. It would be nice to share a flat with someone my own age. It's been kind of lonely.” Harry tells him as he let out a small laugh. He kissed Harry's forehead and walked to the already opened door and looked back to him. “Get cleaning. He will need a room to stay him. Love you. Take care.” and with that he closed the door. “I guess sharing a flat wouldn't be bad. I hope he wouldn't be the type to annoy me on school nights. I need to stay focused. Too late to back down though, already agreed. I'll just have to wait to see what he's like.”


	2. Warm Welcome

 

 

 

Harry started cleaning the flat in just a matter of seconds. The wonder of who this guy would be and how he would be was stuck on his mind the whole time. He didn't really have a lot to clean. He wasn't the type to leave stuff hanging around and let the place get as messy as a pigs pen. Harry noticed that the only place he hasn't cleaned yet was the guest room. He rushed to the room next to his and saw a huge mess. "Holy crap, When did this happen?" He mumbled to his self.

 

Harry quickly grabbed hold of the cloth and a mop he had near him already and started cleaning the room spotless. A couple hours have passed and he was done. The room was now clean and ready to be lived in. He was about to leave until he noticed a box that was written on with a black marker, titled "Memories." His face showed such a confused expression. He couldn't remember where it was from or what it even contained. The suspicion got to him and he decided to open it. He opened it to find pictures of him and his mom when he was 5. The memories of her started appearing in his head. “How could you leave me like this?” Harry cried through a clocked throat. “Why did you leave me?” The tears running down his already red cheeks. He held up on specific picture on his hand. His 5th birthday party. His mom and dad and he went to the aquarium since he has always loved the ocean and the animals that lived in it.

 

“I love you. I always will mom. I miss you.” He whispered as he clutched the picture against his chest, over his heart. He was interrupted by a knock on the front door. “Shit. Um, C-Coming.” He yelled out as he placed the pictures back into the box and placed it under the bed. The knocking continued. Harry rushed to the front door and fixed his self. “Hello!” he greeted the young lad outside the door. Harry's eyes widened to his sight. “You?” he said in a very disgusted yet terrified tone. “What's it to Ya?” The familiar lad said to him. His blue eyes and crooked smile still the same as from the first time Harry saw him at the bakery. “Harry this is Louis Tomlinson. The guy who I told you about earlier.” Harvey told Harry. Louis couldn't take his eyes off of Harry's frightened face. “oh, y-yeah.Come it.” Harry moved away from the door and stepped back allowing his dad to come in along with Louis.

 

Harry looked to face his dad and gave him a questioning look as Louis took time to look around the house for a while. Louis had gone upstairs to look at the room he would be staying at and was just exploring the flat. Harry took the time to talk to his dad. “I won't ever be okay with him staying here. He was so rude to me at the bakery I don't-", “Look Harry. Not everyone's first impressions are the friendliest. You'll get to know him but, please … don't think about gaining feelings for him. I don't want my son turning out gay. You got your head screwed on tight. Don't unfasten it. Now go help Louis settle in. I and Alice are going out tonight so we'll come check up on the flat at around midnight. Now go.” Harry nodded and rushed to the stairs, making the steps very slow to waste more time.

His mind rumbling with words his dad had just told him. “Getting feelings for him? That's impossible.” Harry thought as he reached the top of the stairs and found Louis in his soon to be room. Harry placed his hands in his pocket moving closer to Louis, his pulse racing as the images of Louis shouting to Harry every now and then rush into his mind. Louis turned around to find Harry looking at the ground nervously. Louis smirked and stepped closer to the pale lad. “You know...” Louis said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Harry's head snapped up to face him. “You have a nice flat. But here are the ground rules.” Harry's pale, scared face turned to a rather confused face. “Ground r-rule? What do you mean? This is my flat. You're lucky enough I'm letting you stay here.” Harry said to him, Goosebumps appearing all over his arms. Louis stepped closer to Harry. The distance between them decreasing. Harry's body was shaking in terror. Regret filling his mind. He jumped as Louis started talking to him. “Okay, so I shower first every morning at 7. You can shower after I'm out.” ,

 

“When will that be?” Harry asked him, still scared of the presence of him.

 

“Whenever I feel like getting out. Don't dare to talk to me at work or here. If I need your help, which will be really rare, I'll knock your door. Stay away from my stuff and I'll stay away from yours. I won't be here from 7pm through 10pm. I have band practice.” Harry's eyes widened.

 

“But that when you have class with m-”

 

“Shut it. Now go. I can help myself around the house for now.” Louis hissed as he grabbed his luggage and walked into an empty room.

 

He closed the door behind him, leaving Harry outside with nothing to say. Louis brushed off his beanie off is head and threw it across the room. He sat down on the bed and took out his phone. A picture of him, his aunt and uncle took place as his wallpaper. Louis smiled as he watched his aunt and uncle hugging him and smiling at his first gig. Louis turned off his phone and looked out the window and let out a heavy sigh. It was sunset and he had to unpack before 8pm. He had band practice and the latest he can be there was at 8pm. Otherwise, the band would decide if he was worthy enough to be in a band.

 

“He isn't going to make it easy dad!” Harry yelled to his dad on the other side of the phone. Harry didn't like the negativity he received from Louis. “Harry, just be patient. I have to get going. Take care.” Harvey ended the call. Harry threw his phone onto his bed and grabbed hold of his curls. His anger not being able to escape without struggle. “fuck man!” He said as he punched the wall near him. He looked over to his closet and saw a picture of his mom. His lips caved in, his eyes turning into a lighter shade of green. He faced the room door and decided to go to the bakery to do a night shift. He had nothing important left to really do at home. He took hold of his keys and grabbed a gray beanie to hide his messy chocolate curls.

 

Louis was unpacking his fist suitcase which held his jeans and shorts. He opened the closet to find a decent amount of hangers. He was a neat guy so he wanted to keep his clothes neat and organized as well. He started to clear his suitcase and came across an envelope. His eyebrows furrowed as he licked his lips. “What the?” He said as he opened it to find five thousand euros. His lips curved exposed his white and perfect smile. His uncle and aunt have left him enough money to pay Harvey for at least 8 months worth of pay. He placed the money in a box that fit perfectly behind his jeans in the closet.

 

Harry was already helping Veronica place new pastries on the display window. His hands were full of frosting and he didn't mind one bit to be licking of every bit he had. Barbra barged into the back to talk to Harry.

“What are you doing here at this time? Aren't you supposed to be in school?” Harry grabbed a rag near the sink to wipe his hands clean. “Change of plans. My dad called to let them know I was going to be out today and plus, I now have a roommate who will kill me to death if I dare to speak to him.” Harry said as a bit of laughter escaped his lips. Barbra patted his back as laughed. “Come on Harry. He can't be that bad. You'll get used to him. But we're not here to talk about roommates. Go help Veronica in the front as I stay here making more pastries.” Barbra motioned to him to leave to the front and he did as told. His working night consisted of 3 hours of rush hour. He had been serving many customers and every hour felt like a whole month. The morning was never as busy as the night. Since it was winter, night time was always the best time to stop by for bread and coffee. “You're welcome. Come again.” Harry dismissed a lady. His smile staying put on his face, exposing his dimples.


	3. Note to Self

 

 

Harry's head spun with shock in Louis' response. He was positive Louis would have just pushed him farther away, not just tell him. Harry stayed as he was and felt his heart race accelerate. He heard Louis take in a breath and Harry looked up to face Louis. Louis' mind was full of regret. “Why am I going to tell him my life? He has no right to know! Heck I'll just spit out a lie.” Louis' eyes stayed focused on Harry's as concern took over. Louis' tensed up and cleared his throat. “I was walking through this alley trying to get back here but I got jumped by those guys. Nothing serious just a hit and run.” Louis let out a sigh of relief to his not so good lie. “Oh, I thought there was more to the story.” Harry said as he looked away from Louis' pleased face to eye out the living room once more. “I- I still think you need help. You got some cuts that need aid and your eye seems to be bruising really fast.” Harry spoke to Louis in a very unsure tone. He was sure Louis would wince at his words, but Louis stiffened and nodded furiously. “No! I'm okay. I'm going to sleep so don't dare to knock on my door.” Louis spat as he got up to walk towards the stairs. Harry got startled and stood up to speak up. “I- I have to talk to you in the m-morning . B-because we have work and I have to show you around.” Harry mumbled the last part and saw Louis freeze in his steps.

 

Louis turned around to face Harry, Harry's face showing fear. Harry knew Louis didn't like the idea of them working together. Louis let out a chuckle as he walked in front of Harry. Harry let out a gasp as he felt a thump on his chest and his back hit a solid wall. He winced at the pain his back and torso has received. Louis' eyes were now focused onto Harry's closed eyes. “Look, I can get myself up, Don't talk to me ever. Not unless I need to talk to you. How can you possibly forget? I had told you several hours ago. ” Harry moaned in pain as Louis' hand left his torso. “ Listen here, pretty boy. As long as I live here, I'm the one that makes up the rules. Got that?” Louis asked Harry and Harry's neck could have snapped at how quick he nodded in response. Louis left the room and Harry was taking grip of his torso. His back still sore. “That'll leave a mark.” He thought as pain took over his whole body in just a snap. Harry was left in the living room with an aching chest and he had to clean the living room before midnight.

 

Harry's mind started to get full of thoughts as to why Louis was so rude. “Was it something I said?” He thought to himself an awful lot. He kept pushing the thought away because he knew he would never find out. Not now at least. He stared at the floor for a few minutes until he noticed a phone in the mere corner of the door. He got up, still wincing at the sore back he had, hand still in the grip of his torso, and walked to the door. His eyes furrowed as he noticed the black case and huge cracks on the phone screen. He struggled to kneel down to get the phone but succeeded. “How come you missed practice? We have to rehearse every day if we want to win the winning money!” The first message Harry saw. He was confused. “But didn't Louis say that when he was on his way back he got jumped?” Harry thought as he stared at the phone with a very confused, yet angry expression. Angry, because Louis lied to him.

 

Harry took the phone and placed it onto the coffee table in the living room and started to clean around. He moaned and winced every now and then, but he managed to clean the living room. Well, it wasn't as messy as before. It's still a good beginning right? Harry was about to go sleep when he heard a thump. Louis was in his room unpacking and he had found pictures of Harry with his mom. Louis was confused as to why he kept so many of them and why the box said “memories” but only contained stuff of Harry and his mom, none with his dad. Louis was going through the pictures and he came to realize they were all from a younger looking Harry. None were recent or from older years. The questions ran around his head, “Why does he have so many pictures of her? Why are none of the whole family itself?” His train of thought was interrupted by a desperate knock on the door and a shaky voice. “Are you o-okay in there?” Harry asked from the opposite side of the door. Louis quickly put down the pictures as if Harry was able to see what he was doing and placed the box beneath his bed. Louis got up and walked to his bed laying down clearing his throat. Harry's voice was once again raised. “Louis? A-are you okay?” Louis rolled his eyes and yelled. “Yes! Now can you leave?” Harry watched the door not sure if he was lying or being honest. It would be no surprise if he was lying. He already lied to him once, the second time wouldn't be a shock.

 

Harry walked into his room and threw himself on the bed. “What a day.” He sighed out. He rolled over to face out the window. His messy curly locks were all over his face, his green orbs turning into a shade of gray into a sign of tired. He swiftly placed a blanket over his body and closed his eyes. Soon enough he was out.

 

Louis was coming out of the shower, a blue towel around his waist, his hair still dripping of water. He walked to the closet to find only 5 sweaters, several shirts and jeans. He sighed and walked to his suitcase to grab a pair of boxers and placed them on. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling, his left eye throbbing, the bruises still burning throughout his whole body. He didn't want to move, it would only cause more pain. He realized a deep cut on his chest and he winced as his fingers trailed around the cut. He got up and walked to the bathroom, searching through the medicine cabin to find anything that could help. Desperateness was written all over his face when he found nothing. His fingers ran through his damned brown hair. He sighed as he thought his only hope was to check the kitchen.

 

He was walking towards the room door and leaned his ear against it to listen for any noise. He heard nothing. He licked his lips and fixed his fringe as he unlocked the door. His head peaked out to search around the hall for any sign of Harry. Nothing. He was quietly making his way to the kitchen when he noticed his phone. “Shit.” He mumbled as he found it on the coffee table. “Didn't I leave it across the room?” He recalled as he picked it up to find 4 missed calls and 3 texts. His nose scrunched up as he realized his aunt was the one calling him. He didn't mind he knew she was worried, but he didn't want to talk to her right now. “In the morning.” He thought as he placed the phone back down, ignoring the messages. They can wait until later also.

 

Louis reached the kitchen and started to search through every cabinet there until he found a bottle of alcohol. He got a piece of towel paper and dabbed a bit of the liquid onto it. He softly dabbed it over the cut and winced at the sizzling pain. “Shit.” He mumbled. After a few dabs and a lot of burning pain, he had received he placed the alcohol back and grabbed his phone. He was headed to his room when he felt his phone vibrate on his hand. “New Message." “Ugh.” he groaned as he entered his room. He opened the message as he laid on his bed, his chest up, back touching the bed. “From: Dough -Louis, are you in it, or out? Answer.” He moaned at the massage. “I'll explain tomorrow. I'm still in.” Louis replied. He placed his phone down and looked at the time. 2:30 a.m. He rolled over to his side and winced every now and then as the pain of the bruises throbbed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning he managed to go to sleep.

 

Harry woke up to the sound of a ringing phone. He reached out to his night stand, his eyes still closed, in search for his phone. He felt the vibration and took hold of the device. He brought the phone close to his face and the light burned his eyes and shut them close again. He placed the phone down near him and slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the sun shining through his curtains. He rolled to his back, still a little sore from last night and picked up his phone. “ 1 missed call.” his phone screen read. He groaned and noticed it was from his dad. He proceeded to call him back and waited until he picked up.

“Morning Harry.”

 

“Morning dad. What's up?”

 

“I'm going over today to see how Louis is doing settled down. I'll be home by 10.”

 

“Um, okay. I'll see you then.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye dad.”

 

Harry moaned and rubbed his face with his hands. “Ugh.” He moaned in realization he had to get up to work. He sat up on the bed, looking out the door and in just a snap his eyes widened. “I have to talk to Louis all day at work today.” He thought to himself. “Great.”


	4. Give or Take

Harry was still sleepy, his body weak, eyes still red and watery from the tired written in them. He made his way to the shower very lazily and stood in front of the mirror for a couple minutes until he proceeded to take off his boxers and hop into the hot shower. His body relaxing on the contact of the water. Louis was woken up by a loud ring coming from his phone. “Ugh” He grunted, not wanting to answer. His right arm stretched to reach out for his phone which was on the carpeted floor, and the screen showed his aunts name. He quickly took hold of the phone in his hands, sat up on the bed and cleared his throat.

 

“Nanny? What are you doing calling so early?”

 

“Just calling to make sure my prince was okay and waking you up for your first day of work.” His aunt Claudia said through the phone sounding very glad.

 

“I'm okay, yeah. But like I told you before, I'm not glad about working and going to school. I told you I didn't want this nanny.” Louis talked, sleepiness ringing in his voice still.

 

“Well, Louis you know your mom would of want to see you got-”

 

“No! Shut up! Stop it. She could care less what I do with my life. Why else would she leave me?! She doesn't give one fuck and she never will!” Louis yelled, anger taking over his perfectly tanned, yet, bruised body. His grip in the phone tightening as his breathing got heavy.

 

“Look Louis, she had a good reason as to why she left you and you know I can't tell you. Not yet.” Claudia spoke very calmly.

 

“I'm about to be 20 in a few months, I'm fucking old enough to know the shitty story behind this.”

 

“Y-you don't understand-”

 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Louis spoke into the phone, his voice much calmer than before. His grip getting weaker and he clicked leaving his aunt talking on the line.

 

 

Louis never enjoyed talking about his mom. He hated the conversation and the thought of it. He grew up believing his aunt was his mother until he found out she was his aunt when he overheard his uncle and aunt discussing one night when he was 7. Every since, he has hated the talk about his mom. He goes on, trying to say to his self he has never had a mom, but deep down, he wants to know why she left him.

 

Harry was out of the shower and was changed into tight black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. He wore a beanie seeing as there was nothing really to do with his hair. He got out of his room, walking towards the kitchen to prepare his self a quick breakfast. He decided to make eggs and toast so he grabbed a bag of white bread and 4 eggs out of the refrigerator. He placed the pan on the stove and added a bit of butter on the pan. He always thought the butter gave the egg a bit more flavor instead of the oil, and it was a fact. The toast was already in the toaster, and he was frying the eggs when he heard a noise in the living room.

 

 

“Morning.” Harry said to Louis, who was seating down in the sofa, his arms on his knees and his eyes locked on his phone screen. Louis didn't reply, nor did he look up to meet Harry's stare. Harry proceeded on cooking breakfast and walked to the fridge to get some orange juice and grabbed two glass cups off of the cabinet. Harry placed two slices of toast on each plate, his and Louis', and two sunny-side-up eggs on the side. He walked to the fridge again to grab some fresh strawberries he had bought and some kiwi. He chopped them up and placed them on the side as well. He poured some orange juice in each cup and placed the juice box away. Harry wiped his hands on a piece of towel that was near him and cleared his throat to grab Louis' attention. No answer. “B-breakfast is ready.” Harry told Louis' who immediately snapped his head up to face to where Harry was, ignoring eye contact. He got up from the sofa and placed his phone in his back pocket, making his way into the kitchen.

 

“It's eggs and toast. I-I hope you like it.” Harry stuttered, nervous on what Louis' would do. Harry sat on his normal seating place, near the cooking counter, not so far from the kitchen window which showed the view of his backyard. Harry started eating, nervous about Louis not eating, just staring blankly at the place full of food. “Are you going to eat?” Harry asked; the cup of juice in his hand. Louis took hold of the fork and knife next to his plate and started to cut up his first piece. Harry stared at him with such wonder, Louis looked lost on how to eat. Louis placed his fork down, as he took his first bite of the egg, biting some toast and placing the burning white bread back on the plate, his eyes widening. “Harry, this is good!” Louis said, amusement coming out. Harry smiled, and he didn't reply. Harry continued eating, a smile trying to burst out at the excitement he had of getting a complement of his cooking, also, it came from Louis.

 

Harry was done with his plate, Louis still eating some of the fruit on the side. Harry picked up all the dirty dishes he had and walked to the sink, turning on the faucet letting the water run, grabbing a sponge with soap and ready to clean the dishes. He was done in less than a minute and turned around to find Louis, once again, eyes glued on his phone screen. “You're done?” Harry asked, getting no answer in return. Harry reached out to grab the dirty dishes in front of Louis and did the same procedure as before. Once Harry was done, he walked towards the kitchen counter to reach for his keys and walked towards the door at the entrance, grabbing a coat he had on the edge of the sofa in the living room. Louis was still stuck on his phone, the texting box still open since the moment he sat down in the living room.

 

“L-Louis. We have to get to work.” Harry called out, Louis still on his phone but placed it away as soon as Harry spoke. Harry was left under the door frame, confusion all over his face, as Louis walked right passed him, ignoring any eye, physical, or verbal contact. Harry closed the front door and walked behind Louis, hands in his pockets, head facing the floor. Louis was slowing down as he received a text.

 

From: Dough

Louis, we have to start practice in the morning today. I got a think happening at night and I cant make it.

 

Louis groaned. Anger was written on his face. He didn't hesitate on replying, “Be there in 20.” And placed his phone away. Harry was walking, ignoring Louis' presence, hands in his pockets, breeze blowing in his face until he hit something. He looked up, sorry all over his face. “Sorry!” Was all Harry said until he realized Louis was the thing he bumped into. Louis looked at Harry with threatening eyes, walking past him. “Where are you going we have w-work!” Harry yelled at Louis who was already far away from Harry. Louis just continued walking and chuckled to his self.

 

Harry entered the Bakery to find Barbra seating down in one of the tables in the little bake shop with Mr. Dawson.

 

“Oh, Dawson, you're so cheeky.” Barbra laughed out as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

 

“Well, if it's a crime to fancy such a lovely lady like you, then arrest me!” Mr. Dawson chuckled out as he placed his cup of tea on the table.

 

 

Harry laughed at how adorably cheeky they were being and made his way to the back of the bakery and started his normal shift. Cleaning the back, unpacking anything in the boxes that were stored in the meat locker, and just anything that involved him being him being in the back. It was just a casual day at work. Louis was already at his friends house, guitar plucked into the amp, everything set up.

 

“Ready. 1. 2. 3” The drummer, Connor said as he smacked his drumsticks together.

 

“Met a girl at seventeen, thought she meant the world to me, so I gave her everything, she turned out to be a cheat. Said she'd been thinking for a long time, and she found somebody new, I've thought that this whole time, well I never thought you'd stay. That's okay. I hope he takes your filthy heart and then he throws you away someday. Before you go, there's one thing you oughtta know.”

 

Louis sang as he strummed his electric guitar. He was the lead singer of the band, while Connor as drums and Dough was on an electric guitar as well. They have been a band since the third year of their high school. They always changed up their name and was never really sure what to be called, but at the end of the day, it never really mattered. Connor stopped drumming when he heard Dough's playing stop. Louis turned to look at him, his eyes squinted and his right arm stretched out with his guitar pick still in hand.

 

“You told us you were going to tell us what happened last night. Shoot it, Tommo.” Dough said to Louis, who quickly faced away from him and shook his head once

 

“Nah, it's just, I overslept, and I found it too late to-”

 

“Cut the bullshit man. Explain all those cuts and bruises. Don't think I didn't notice it.” Dough spat back at Louis. Dough was rather tall, around 5'11, had brown hair which as about the same as Louis,' he had hazel eyes and his lips were always plum. Louis looked up to face Connor who quickly put his hands up in the air as to say “I have no idea.” and turned back to face Dough.

 

Louis let out a heavy sigh, letting go of his guitar and letting it slide over his body. “You remember the guys that I had borrowed money from not so long ago?” Louis asked, eying both Dough and Connor.

 

Connor nodded furiously as Dough had his mind in a knot. Louis rolled his eyes and continued. “Well, they called me yesterday and called me to met them up outside this flat I'm staying over at and, hell, how did he find out I was staying there? God knows, but they found me and they beat the hell out of me. I was left thrown on the front of the flat and that's about it. I just know I have to pay them back soon. That was just a taste of what'll happen to me if I don't by the end of two weeks.” Louis finished up and left both Connor and Dough jaw-dropped.

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you don't need the help? We can give you some money if you wa-”

 

“I have to pay them 20 grand! I don't think you have that much money lying around. Damn Dough, you're really stupid sometimes.” Louis interrupted, passing his fingers through his hair. Dough nodded, understanding and Connor sighed.

 

“What are you going to do then?” Connor asked; the drum sticks in his hands.

 

Louis turned to face both of the other guys. Louis hadn't really thought about it. He was really close to both Connor and Dough, but he couldn't take their money, nor did he have the guts too. Louis sighed and faced Connor. Concern taking over his eyes, and Dough was seating on the floor, his legs tugged into this body while his arms held onto his legs. Louis nodded. “I don't know.”


	5. Closest Star

  
Harry was just about ready to leave his job and go to his flat to get ready for his classes, but then he remembered. “Louis.” he mumbled as he knew Louis wouldn't attend his first day of school, but it was alright with him because, hey, no Louis. Harry was making his way to his flat, hands in pocket, lips quivering due to the cold weather that afternoon, his hair muffled up with the beanie he had thrown on. Harry had arrived at his flat, but he felt some kind of unwanted feeling as he placed his phone and his keys on the coffee table in the center of the living room. He ignored it for a while, but it got even worse as he was entering his room to grab his book-bag. Just as he was about to go down the stairs he heard short muffles.

 

His eyebrows furrowed his eyes squinted, and held his breath for a while to ease the silence so he could hear the noise clearly. It was quiet for a few seconds, and he heard it again. He shook his head as he faced the door behind him, it was coming from Louis' room. “Louis' crying?” He thought, utterly confused because he would never have guessed Louis, out of all people, would be crying. His right hand was hovering the door, wanting to knock, but he knew it wasn't going to go well and he wasn't looking forward to any bruises. “Fuck it.” he thought as he knocked the door. “Lou' a-are you okay?” It was quiet. The muffles started again within seconds, yet no answer. “Louis?” Harry called out once more, but the only response he got was Louis' muffled crying, heavy sighs and sniffles coming from the other side of the door.

 

Louis was curled up in his bed, eyes closed, pillow wet, his arms around his body, as if he felt exposed. Ashamed. The thought of how he would get the money in such little time had got to him. “How will I pay? I can't take their money. Nanny would be mad at me. I could die.” Were all the thoughts that replayed in Louis' head, and every time they came back to mind, his chest ached, and the sobbing became heavier and harder again. It had been going on like this for about 2 hours now since band practice was over at 3. Louis heard Harry talking on the other side of the door, ignoring the fact that it irritated him because he didn't have the energy to yell at him. Not now at least.

 

Louis covered his face, tears still rolling down both cheeks, one side of the pillow wetter than the other. His tears rolling down faster down his cheek. His throat already clogging up. He didn't know what to do. Just cry. It was too much for him. Harry bit his lip, fighting weather or not to just walk into Louis' room or just ignore it. But Harry couldn't ignore it. He never could. The thought of people he knows, or at least kind of or rarely knows, crying just makes him feel horrid inside. Harry passed his hands through his hair, thinking as he heard Louis' breathing get harder and harder. Harry groaned, his right hand reaching down to the door knob in just seconds. Harry walked in Louis' room, his heart beating fast, his stomach sinking a bit, as if someone punched the air out of him. Louis quickly got up from the bed, tears streaming down his face, cheeks flushed, eyes cloudy yet very red from all the crying, his breath cracking as he opened his mouth to speak to Harry who was standing under the doorway, surprised to see how fragile he looked. His hair was all over the place, he was wearing sweats, and had a pullover sweater. Harry didn't know what to do. Shock all over his face, concern inside him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“G-get out. I don't n-need you in here!” Louis finally screamed at Harry, who was taken by surprise. Harry moved one foot into the room. His heart beating faster once he noticed Louis' defined jawline. His eyes were piercing blue. “I can help you!” Harry yelled, trying to make Louis understand. It didn't work. Louis just laughed a little, turned away from facing Harry to face outside the window. His left hand rubbing his face. Harry just stood there, moving his hands so that they were now inside his pockets. Louis turned back to face Harry. Harry stiffened. “Let's go.” Louis told Harry as he took hold of his book-bag that was on a chair next to his closet. Louis rushed out the door, running down the stairs, his eyes still red, cheeks fluffed, and tears rolling down like a stream. He couldn't stop. Harry passed a hand through his hair and fixed his book-bag over his shoulder and followed Louis.

 

Harry didn't try to talk to Louis. He wouldn't risk it. He didn't want to see Louis mad, especially since he was already mad. Harry felt sorry for him. Even though he knew Louis didn't want his help, Harry still thought about helping him. “So which way?” Louis spoke up, bringing Harry out of his thoughts and noticing that they were already at the end of the street, in front of a red stop light. “That way.” Harry said as he pointed left. Louis nodded and cleared his throat. “Weird,” Harry thinks, “He's not being rude.” He noticed Louis looks rather calm, but he tensed up every here and then. The walk to campus was very quiet and very awkward. Well, for Harry. Louis felt nothing. He just walked. Breathed. Moved. Nothing else.

 

“Okay, so since you have the same classes as me, I will be put to help you understand the class rules and how to write down the notes and stuff. Okay?” Harry told Louis, who was surprisingly listening. Harry enjoyed the calm, quite Louis. He smiled softly and walked towards their first class. Economics. Louis' eyes widened as he walks into the class to find more than 40 people in seats, all the seats were full except 2 that were in the middle and were right next to each other. Louis thought that was where he and harry would sit, and he was correct as he noticed Harry seating down on one and already taking out his notebook and a pencil case. Louis huffed and walked up the empty seat next to Harry's sat down.

 

“Uhm, I didn't bring paper or a pencil nor pen. “ Louis finally spoke to Harry after 20 minutes. Harry chuckled to his self as he handed Louis a pencil and a spare notebook he always carries just in case he loses one or forgets one at home. Louis takes a hold of it and stares at the board in front of his for a long time. Blank faced. Harry was already jotting down notes, highlighting, switching between pencils and pens, to erasing and using white out. It was a huge mess, but he always took the messiest notes and fixed them at home, nicely and clearly organized so he can study it better and also keep his notes nice and clean. Class as finished and Louis had done absolutely nothing. Harry cleared his throat and motioned for Louis to follow him out the class for their second class, Law Enforcement. Harry loved that class with a passion, but sadly it was only 30 minutes, yet he had it every day, the others were just once or twice a week.

 

Louis followed behind Harry, still quiet, not wanting to say or hear anything about why he was crying or what's wrong. Louis just sat in every class very quiet. He didn't really understand some parts but to his surprise he was able to remember certain things. Of course, he wrote down the homework for all the classes but he tried to look sleek about it, not wanting Harry to notice. Or anyone at that. Soon enough the classes were over and they were both on their way back to their flat. “ Are y-you hungry?” Harry asked Louis, who just replied with a nod. “Let's go the bakery than. I need to get some coffee beans for some coffee because this weather is awful.” Harry stated as he rubbed his arms, chuckling at his statement. Louis couldn't help it, but his lips curved into a smile. Harry didn't notice it though, but Louis was proud at that too.

 

They had passed by the bakery and Barbra told Louis to show up next morning. Louis shook his head and walked away. Once at the flat, Harry got on to cooking. He was making his famous fajitas. It didn't take that long for him to make them, and soon enough his voice was chiming throughout the flat, calling out Louis' name. “Louis, foods ready!” Harry was preparing his dish and minutes then Louis was standing at the kitchen door. Arms crossed lips caved in. “I'll just take it to my room.” Louis said as he walked up to his plate on the table and got on his heel to walk away. Harry didn't talk to him, he just let him go.

 

Harry ate alone as he watched old shows on his telly. He got up to place the dish away in the sink and nodded. “I'll clean it tomorrow.” He ran up to his room and started to do his homework. It was already 12 and he had to get up extra early tomorrow because Barbra had the idea to open an hour earlier a whole week for their new special that will be given out. It was three slices of bread (optional) with a free mocha, iced or hot. Harry liked the idea of course, but Louis seemed a little taken back by it. Harry sat on his bed, legs crossed, book scattered over his bed and The Fray blasting quietly through his speakers.

 

 

Louis sat in his bed, legs crossed, food in between his thighs. He hadn't really ate, but he was eating little by little. He was just about to take another bite when he heard the chime on his phone from across the room. His heart pounded and he groaned. He got up, placing a plate of food on the bed and reaching out for the phone. It was Connor.

 

From: Connor

 

“Louis :), me and Dough are going out for some drinks. Coming with?”

 

Louis smiled but ran a finger over his head as he remembered the money problem. If he wanted to pay he would have to attend his job, which was tomorrow. He took a while to think about it, but ended up texting Connor.

 

To: Connor

 

“Thanks for the invite, but I got stuff to do. Next time?xxx”

 

And with that he placed his phone down. He got up to his bed once again, placing the food in between his thighs and started to eat. He was so into the food until he heard a knock on his door.

“Wut duh yu won't?!” Louis scram, food in his mouth and the feeling of annoyance coming over.

 

“Uhm, you need to copy th-the notes from class.” Harry said from the other side of the door. Louis rolled his eyes as if Harry could see him.

 

“Slide it under the door.” Louis yelled his mouth now empty. He heard a shuffle and noticed the book sliding towards him quite fast. He didn't bother to thank him. He just cleared his throat and fixed his hair.

 

Harry went to his room and took out his phone.

 

From: Nialler

 

“Haz, where were ya tday? Didn't see ya after school. : (“

 

“Fuck,” Harry mumbled. “How could I forget.”

 

To: Nialler

 

“Niall I'm soooo sorry. I had forgotten:( Let's do it tomorrow yeah? :) Xx.”

 

Harry felt guilt take over. His hands running through his hair. “How could I forget our project!?”


	6. Dark Mornings

Harry woke up. His eyes still squinted, not used to the morning light. Once his eyes were focused, ready to just wonder around the room, to looked out the window how he always does every morning, he noticed that the outside light was not as bright as yesterday, Or any day that's been passing by actually. He spotted some snow on a tree that shows up just a notch by his window. “Oh, no.” Harry groaned. His eyes rolling to the back of his head. He thought about how his car was getting fixed since Niall crashed with some old man last week while he was driving home. Drunk. From the club. When he had told Harry he was going to pick up his friend Liam from his house, Harry agreed, taking it in as Niall had his car towed away because he didn't move his car out of the parking spot on Wednesday, which was the street cleaning day, on time. He didn't have money to get it back so it's still there, collecting dust. Harry was mad at him, of course, because he had lied to him, and well, he fucked up his car, which by the way,“was his first and only car he'll ever have!”. The speech Niall got was called for. Harry walked over to his thermostat and realized it wasn't working when he was turning the heat up and spent about 10 minutes freezing his butt off.

 

 

 

He decided to walk to his closet, staring at his clothes, he scrunched his nose up, as if he smelled something … bad. But he was mentally criticizing his wardrobe. Ripped jeans here and there, all his shirts had at-least 1 or more stains, his beanies were getting old, pullovers ripped up from the sleeve where he always bites it when he's in class, stressing over during tests. Indolently, he reached out for a black jumper, some gray sweats, and his famous white high-top converse. Louis had trouble sleeping. He woke up once every hour, coughing, sneezing, and he had trouble going back to sleep. “Fucking weather change!” he groaned every time he felt the cool breeze roll in from his window which would not go down. His body getting covered in goosebumps whenever he sunk back into his bed feeling the once again cold blanket. His hair, which was getting too long for his liking, warmed up his forehead.

 

 

 

“Louis, you have to get up. We're working today and it's going to be packed since it's a snowy day.” Harry talked very low as he got near Louis' door, not looking in because he didn't know what would he be doing, or if he slept in boxers only or if he went commando, or what not. Louis hissed, turning in his bed, his eyes shifting in his head because, who would wake up at 5 of the morning? “I'm not going.” Louis muffled. His throat burning causing him to wince. “W-why not? You haven't gone.” Harry asked still looking at the floor, his eyes blinking quite fast. “I don't have to explain anything to you, just go away.” Louis huffed, his eyes shutting in closer and tighter to each other as he felt a burning pain in his throat, itching and dry pain. “You sounds-sick. I can get you some lemon and honey if yo-," “ No!” Louis yelled causing him to go into a coughing fit, his body aching with the dry throat he had, making him curve into a ball under his warm blankets, making him feel suffocated for the first time since all night. “leave.” Louis spoke, his voice cracking, making him shed a tear of pain and discomfort.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry felt helpless. All he wanted to do was help. He rubbed his chin as he walked away from Louis' door, making his way to the kitchen. He was going to help Louis. He got a pot and pour some honey into it, waiting for it to heat up a bit, and while that was on the stove, he grabbed hold of a lemon and cut it in half, squirting the lemon juice in the same pot the honey was in. Harry turned off the stove, dipping the lemon and honey into a tiny medicine-measuring cup. He was on his way up to Louis' room, hesitation taking over him as his hand hovered the door to push open. Louis was in bed, falling asleep until he heard someone clear their throat. His eyes rolling to the back of his head. “I brought you the lemon and honey. You sound like you need it. It can clear your throat in a few min-," “I don't need your fucking help!” Louis said, jumping out of bed, slapping the medicine cup out of Harry's hands, and onto the floor, leaving Harry scared and shaking. Harry stared at Louis, who was breathing very heavy. Louis' throat burned to the max, but he didn't care at the moment. “Louis I just wan-,"”No! Stop it! I don't need your fucking help, okay!? I grew up on my own, and took care of myself, I can still do that. I don't. Fucking. Need. You!” Louis spat at Harry's face, making him get closer to his face with every word he said, pushing Harry out of the door, making Harry stumble on his feet not wanting to fall onto the floor. Louis stopped, getting inches away from Harry's face, both of their breathing getting very heavy. “You got it!?” Louis finished up, his mind going blank in just a snap.

 

 

 

“Harry, oh dear, what happened to you!?” Barbara asked Harry, her hands trembling up to Harry's face. “S'just a few bruises nothing serious.” Harry said his lips trembling still, his eye twitching a bit, feeling Barbra's finger trace over the bruises, noticing the bleeding lip. “Harry, who did this to you ?!” She demanded. “No one Barbra” Harry let out a small laugh, “Don't worry.” He said, rubbing her arm. She looked at him in the eye, squinting a bit, a conversation she had with Harry came into mind. “Don't tell me the guy who lives with you did this?” She asked, calmly, but sure it was him. Harry just looked away, biting his swollen lip. He nodded, looking at the floor, his eyes getting watery. Barbra nodded her head in disgust. “Harry you have to tell your father!” She said her back facing him as she looked out to the bakery, watching a couple enjoying their tea. “No. I can't. He'll make Louis move out and he needs a place to stay. There is something bothering him and I have to help him get through it. I have to find out what it is.” He spoke in a very concerned tone, feeling confident with his decision.

 

 

 

Louis was in his bed. His breathing rather heavy and fast. “What happened?” He thought to his self. He looked at his knuckles. Red, purple, blue, dry blood on the crooks. His face was in a state of shock. Eyebrows furrowed his mouth a-gap, eyes very dull in color. He kept replaying in his head seeing Harry run down the stairs, his sobbing being very loud. The sight of blood on his knuckles, his hands in fists. Louis couldn't remember a thing. “What happened?” He repeated, getting tired of the whole “not knowing” situation. He got out of bed and into the bathroom to take a long hot bath.

 

 

 

It was already 4:40 p.m. Harry was getting home, praying to god that Louis wouldn't see him. He walked in quietly, going into his kitchen grabbing a water bottle and placing it on the counter. He looked up to the two doors up in the second floor. Louis' door was closed. He ran up the stairs, his hair bouncing, forcing his breathing to stay low not wanting to make any noise. He grabbed his book back and walked down the stairs taking in that running them would make his body tense up. “Harry.” Louis called out, his voice cracking, still aching since his throat still burns. Louis' eyes were now red. A cloudy red. His blue piercing eyes were now a light shade of gray mixed with green.

 

 

 

Harry stopped in his steps, his heart beating fast, his breathing getting heavy, his mind beginning to play what Louis had done to him. “Harry, What happened earlier?” Louis asked. Harry's back towards him, his eyes getting watery. He bit his lip, turning around, his hands in his sweats pockets, his head down. “Why you ask?” Harry finally spoke in a shaky yet low voice, not looking up. “I-I saw blood...” Louis said, walking out of his room and making his way towards Harry. Harry whipped a tear away, fear taking over as he felt Louis getting closer to him. “And I had some on my knuckles and I thin-” Louis froze. His eyes were wide open. His mouth slowly opening in shock. His trembling, small, soft hands were making their way up to Harry's face. His body was shaking, his heart pounding rapidly, eyes getting watery. Harry was staring at him. Eyes cloudy. Tears rolling down his bright red cheeks. “I-I did this to you?” Louis said, looking up to the slightly taller figure in front of him. Harry thought, “He's smaller than me, I can easily hurt him back too.” But he felt the need to treat him like a rare being. Something fragile. Like his most-priced possession.

 

 

 

Harry nodded, instantly knowing that Louis didn't want to go that far with him. Louis' thumb softly hovered over Harry's bruises on his face. Noticing every piece of damage that was marked on his face. The damage he has left behind. He compared the face he saw on day one at the bakery. Clear, white, cheeks flushed. He looked at him now and saw nothing but a few scratches here and there, his lips which were once so plump, shiny, and soft-like, were now purple, bleeding. His eyes which he can recall were always green, big orbs, full of joy, were now hidden behind a black eye and a red eye due to crying.

 

 

 

 

 

Louis brought his hands down to his face. His right hand covering his mouth as his left hand passed through his soft, messy, brown hair, tugging on it due to frustration. Harry winced his ears aching for a few minutes. A loud yell, making Louis go down to his knees, making him forget he had a sore throat, or even an aching headache. He wanted to let out a very loud, painful, powerful, meaningful, shout, making all he kept in these couple of days explode out of him in just one shout. He was on the floor. His eyes shut tight, his hands in fists, his breathing very heavy, his face burning red. Harry was left in shock. His head spinning, his eyes getting teared up. Fear and worry taking over him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Louis?” Harry called out after a few minutes of sobbing silence. Nothing just crying and breathing echoed throughout the flat. Harry didn't know how to react. “Louis, are you okay?” He asked, getting down on one knee, his hand slowly landing on Louis' back. Louis had his hands covering his face, drops of tears escaping the gaps of his fingers. Louis removed his hands off his face, whipping them on his trousers. Harry moved around, trying to look into Louis' eyes. “Leave. Me . Alone!” Louis yelled his neck veins popping out, leaving Harry in static shock. Louis got up, grabbing hold of his keys and his phone off from the coffee table, heading out the door. Harry stayed on the ground. His eyes frozen, staring at the opened door, watching Louis get into his car, drifting away. Harry blinked, bringing him to the realization that it was already 5:20, causing him to realize he has missed out 20 minutes of economics. He grabbed his book back, his water bottle, and rushed out of the house, running to class. “Great, you late too mate. Detention for us!” Niall cheered, catching up to Harry who was crossing the street to get to school. “Yeah, 1 hour of hell.” Harry said, thinking, “I will only have 30 minutes for homework.” Niall patted him,“Now we can do the project!” Harry rolled his eyes, “Right.” Breathing calmly, glad Niall didn't see his face yet.


	7. Cupids Fault

 

 

 

"What happened Harold!? That's disgusting! " Niall said to Harry, his fingers reaching up to touch his bruised eye. It was after school and they were on their way to Harry's flat for the project and Harry has been looking down the whole walk, hoping Niall wouldn't see his eye. He knows its gotten worse, he can feel it throbbing even more. Harry squinted, a little pain-moan coming out. "It's – It's nothing. A book fell and hit me on the eye." Harry mumbled his hand coming up to slap away Niall's hand. Niall frowned his sight still on Harry's eye, But Harry changed the subject.

“So the project. We have to get it done by tonight. My dad is expecting me to give my new roommate a tour of the town and that's stupid because he said he's lived here for about two months and he basically goes out every other night with his friends, “ Harry stopped collecting his breath but his eyebrows frowned, looking over at Niall who was staring at him with concern, “He scares me.”

“Come on man, it's just a guy. I mean if he was all tatted up and muscular and about 30 then-, “

“He is! Well, he's not 30 and he's not that muscular but he does have muscles, I mean he looks strong and he has piercings and everything. He's in a band and,” Harry hesitated. He looked away from him and sucked in his bottom lip in-between his teeth, letting out a huge sigh, which Niall could already indicate was a sigh of terror. Harry couldn't look up at Niall, but Niall caught up to what was going on.

“He's the one that gave you that black eye isn't he?!” he walked up in front of Harry, his eyebrows curving down, his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry just ignored the question and started to walk fast towards his flat trying to get Niall to cut it off. “Harry, if that fucker did something to you I swear to-,”

“Just stop. I'm alive and he's probably going through stuff. Just cut him some slack.” Niall huffed, bringing his hand up to rub his face with exhaustion.

They entered the flat to find the couch full of unknown faces, beer cans everywhere, and a coffee table layered up like it was a trash bin. Harry knew immediately whose responsibility this was and threw his bag on the floor, running towards Louis' room. Niall just stood there with his hands in his pocket staring back at the guys who sat upon him. “Hi.” He spoke, trying to break the awkwardness but it only got worse.

 

“What the actually fuck Louis! Our house isn't some pigs pin for you to be treating it like one!” Harry screamed, but Louis' didn't seem to care. He was going through his bag, his eyes flickering from one place to the other.

“Have you seen a stack of cash somewhere around here?”

“ stack of- What are you doing with a stack of money?” Harry exclaimed; his eyes widening at the question. “Are you dealing stuff because if you are-”

“I'm not stupid you know, of course I'm not dealing anything. I just need that cash. It's not mine, they lend it to me and I can't find it!” He was worried. He wiped the little bit of sweat sneaking up on his forehead.

He turned back to face Harry and the look on his face wasn't very readable. It was rather scary to look at, in fact, it made him feel threatened.

“Harry! I need the cash now!!” Louis yelled nervously causing Harry to jump a little. Louis got close to him, his breath being trapped behind his lips and at the moment he opened his mouth, he door slammed open and in walked in a very angry and buff guy. His hair was slick back with a glob of gel and his eyes were very dark.

Harry looked up at the freakishly large guy with terror and sank onto Louis' bed. Louis turned around to find him breathing heavily in front of him, his arms loose to his side.

“Where the fuck is my cash Tomlinson? You said you'll get.” The large guy screamed, making Louis' stumble on his feet, confusing washing over his face.

“You gave me two weeks? How is it possible tha-” Louis was mumbling out until Kevin, the big scary guy, threw a punch at him, but missed.

“Stop fooling around. I gave you 2 week exactly a month ago. I was being friendly since I knew you had your troubles, but you've made a fool out of me. I need 2 grand right now. If you don't hand it over, well Tommo, you know what's waiting to meet you.” Kevin said evilly as he pounded his fist onto his hand, showing Louis what he meant.

Harry was quiet, shocked at everything that was going on, but Harry had an idea.

“He-hey Kevin. I have the money. If I pay you, leave him off the line alright? How about that?” Harry sputtered out, not sure of the situation, but he surprised himself.

“No! You don't have to,” Louis spat out, his eyes very focused onto Kevin. “I'll pay you back. Give me until the end of the day. Midnight I'll have it for you.” Louis tried to reason, but Kevin didn't like it.

“Pretty boy. I'll take your offer.” Kevin nodded as he looked at Harry standing up, getting out this wallet.

“okay, I have about 80 dollars here. I'll be back with the rest, hold on a minute.” Harry said, rushing out of the room as he handed to man the money.

Harry was scheming through all his cabins but couldn't find his envelope of money from his dad, until he opened his sock box. He got the money and ran back to Louis' room, the tension still there.

“Here you go. Now you have 2 grand.” Harry said handing Kevin the money.

 

Louis looked at Kevin as he left the room, not one word coming out from his mouth. Not a thank you, not see you soon, nothing. Louis was rather confused. He could have sworn that Kevin gave him exactly 2 weeks and it was barley day 4. Hell, he had a reminder even. Louis didn't know what to do, but just sit on the floor, press his knees firmly against his chest and cry. He tried to comprehend what exactly had happened and how this was all possible, how Kevin as able to just cut the date short.

 

Harry was staring at Louis, thinking about a way to make things better, but nothing came to mind. He knelt down to his side, hesitation in placing a hand on his back, but achieved as Louis' sobs got worse.

 

“Lou... everything is okay. I gave that dick the money. You don't have to worry.” Harry calmly spoke.

 

Louis looked at Harry, his face so red, but soft at the sight. His eyes softened as his gaze fell on Harry's red lips, but as Harry stared, Louis' face went from pure fond, to utter confusion. Louis backed away, horror exposing out. Harry quickly stood up, backing away just as much as Louis had.

 

“Louis, are you okay?” Harry asked concerned.

“Who- who are you?” Louis asked, his voice cracking, but his words were released and heard clearly.

 

Harry frowned; his eyes closing on him, a wave of fear for what was happening. He turned to face at the door, Niall was there.

 

Niall was staring at Louis with a focused stare, his lips pressed tight and arms crossed, almost as if he was studying Louis. Louis' gaze wavered from Harry's to Niall's in just seconds. Louis had a very strange reaction. His mouth formed a small gap, his sobbing stopping, almost as if time had stopped for him. Harry looked from Niall back to Louis and back to Niall again, the room full of silence for a cool while.

 

“Niall?” Louis questioned, studying Niall's face, a smile appearing on his face. Harry's eyes popped open, amused at the fact that Louis knew Niall, but couldn't remember him.

 

“You two... know each other?” Harry asked Niall, confusion surrounding the room. Niall stepped close to the fragile boy curled up on the floor, his features becoming soft at the space between them.

 

Niall had squatted down near Louis, his hand drifting u slowly to cup Louis' puffed cheek onto his cold hand. Without losing sight, Niall replied.

 

“Louis used to be a foster member in our family for about a year when we were 8.The last time I saw him, he was being dragged away by specialist and after that I -” Niall stopped, his eyes watering, looking up at Harry.

 

Harry took a step closer, his eyes focusing onto Niall's, his full attention set on his words.

“Harry, Louis has dementia. ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think (: !


End file.
